Last Stand
by thedarksniper
Summary: A last stand between one IS pilot and the dreaded VT system. Disclaimers inside because of things.


**Ok don't hate me. This is ****basically**** a big battle scene. While this is based on Infinite Stratos, I don't use any of the characters or plot points. This is something I did as an experiment to try out a different writing style and practice battle scenes. If any of you could review it and leave your thoughts I'd really appreciate it. I purposely left the protagonist nameless so think of it as Ichika if you want (even though it's a totally different IS unit). Any of the people reading this that were hoping for more Fire Emblem stuff, don't worry; I'm not abandoning either of those stories (though I was pleasantly surprised that any of you bothered to follow/favorite me in the first place).**

He looked up into the dark, cloudy sky at the white figure glowing against the black background. The VT system hovered above him, threatening to send him back into the dark madness he had finally, after so long, escaped from. This time he refused to give in. The gauntlets on both this wrists began to glow with an inner light, one black and one white. He summoned the Twin Dragon Infinite Stratos with a thought. The armor encased his arms and legs while leaving most of his back and chest exposed to the open air. The helmet descended down over his eyes, but his instincts and the data streaming into it more than made up for it. On his back, where normally he had his two wings, were six, not unlike an archangel from the old stories. They ranged from pure black to blinding white and glowed faintly in the darkness. Summoning his sword and shield, he looked up once more to the enemy who had caused him so much pain. And the battle began.

They clashed in mid-air, all progress stopped as their blades locked together. VT was the first to draw back. It fired all its weapons in an attempt to end the battle early. Twin Dragon spun and weaved through the air, gracefully as a dancer in the performance of their life. All thought ceased as he concentrated on the fight. He had finally reached his balance, the one people of old had searched for for so long; the perfect balance between light and dark. Neither side outweighed the other but the strengths of both were at his command. The raw power and strength of the dark mixed with the grace and speed of the light. And it was with these powers that he struck through the blinding hail of gunfire.

His sword clanged off his opponent's shield as VT shot upward. He followed in Twin Dragon, his sword and shield a blur as he struck and blocked with ease. He could see each move before it happened; predicted each movement well in advance. But then, so could the VT system. Neither side could gain an advantage as they flew through the night sky. They flew through rain-filled clouds to gain an edge, but neither was fooled. They positioned themselves in front of blinding lights, but to no avail. They were perfectly matched; two sides of the same coin. So much alike, but always facing different directions. Conscious thought ceased to exist. There was only this blow and the one after it. Each parry followed another. Those on the ground would later equate it to a choreographed fight on some grand stage.

But then, what grander stage could there be? A battle that could very well decide the fate of the known world, fought over the place where humanity itself began so long ago. Dodge, block, cut, thrust, parry, chop; the fight was brief but endless. It was so simple yet impossible. So fragile but impossible to break. However, that all changed an eternity later.

Perfectly matched blows caused both units to lose power and begin plummeting towards the ground. They were still locked together, rolling over and over as they hurtled toward the earth below. One of them was trailing smoke behind them. Maybe it was both of them. One was the other and both were the same. Both were doomed to different yet equal fates. One was to live while the other died. One would suffer the cruelties of life while the other embraced the comforting arms of death. He wanted nothing more than to die. He wanted his suffering to be over. He wanted to see his mentor again. He wanted to meet his father once more. He just wanted it all to end.

But he knew he couldn't do that. He still had friends he had to protect.

With one last struggle, he drew the rifle he had gotten from his beloved girlfriend before she had been blasted into a comatose state, one from which she may very will never awaken. He waited until he was on top at the last possible moment before he pushed upward with all his might and fired. Was it enough? Would he win back the freedom for those counting on him? Would he be the one to suffer through life? He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

Their bodies formed a crater as they hit the ground.

Combatants on both sides ceased fire and stared at the hole, struggling in vain to see through the dust and debris. All minds wondered who had managed to survive. Surely one of them had, right? No one had an answer. All was as still as that first night must have been, when life had first poked its head out and taken root. After another lifetime, a shape appeared through the haze. Eyes strained to make out the form. Was it the legendary Twin Dragon or was it the fearsome VT system? Would the world be saved or damned once more? Finally, the smoke cleared enough to tell. Six wings could be seen glowing through the smoke. The challengers cheered. "Finally we have freedom!" they yelled. "We've won back our world! Our families are safe! We can finally work towards peace." Nobody noticed as the six wings devolved into two. In the place of the Twin Dragon was a man, hardly more than a boy. In one hand was a sword; the other clutched a rifle. The custom made wings glowed with a faint blue light, but no one noticed. Above them, the clouds finally released their load and showered the earth below with life-giving rain, but nobody noticed. The young man's head was bowed and tears mixed with the rain hitting his face. But nobody noticed. Death had once again failed to claim him and life still held no love for him. He had done his duty but, even with the tears, no emotion filled him. There was no joy, bitterness, anger, sadness, anything. Just emptiness. A cold, biting emptiness that was scarier than any insanity. He turned away and prepared to disappear into the shadows. The cheering followed him as he took off once more into the darkness. The darkness had always been there. It was only fitting that he returned to it once his job was done. Yells, cheers, and other happy sounds followed him as he disappeared again, wondering if it would, in fact, have been better if he had been the one to meet death's cold embrace.

**If you read this, thanks a ton and please leave any thoughts you had on the writing, not necessarily the storyline (though I won't complain if you leave your thoughts on that too). I call this my ending to a story I never wrote. I promise I have a story planned but I make no promises on when it'll be up. Thanks again random internet people.**


End file.
